Growing Up Changes Everything
by ariesgrl
Summary: After the arrest of his parents during school, Draco learned some lessons that changed his outlook on the world. Now, five years after the defeat of Voldemort,he finds himself attracted to the one witch he hated the most. (first fanfic)
1. Flirtations

**Chapter One- Flirtations**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

Hermione sat across from a grinning Harry and stirred her drink. Harry and Ron had recently decided that her job at the ministry was holding her social life captive and was in desperate need of rescuing if she wasn't to end up a spinster. Just this very evening Harry apperated to her home only to find it empty. Imagine his lack of surprise when she was found amid a pile of paperwork in her office. Hermione had gone on to become a medi-witch and was hoping after this last bit of training to go into research. She was just looking over some of her note when Harry quite literally decided to "pop" in and drag her out to this new club to meet Ron.

Club Artemis was the newest place to be for the young wizards in London, anyone who was anyone could be seen living it up at the club in these post war times. The line was long, the drinks expensive, and not just anyone could get in. Of course they didn't have anything to worry about being a part of the golden trio. There wasn't a place in town who wouldn't bend over backwards to accommodate the great Harry Potter and his friends. The music pumped through the air and the energy that seemed to materialize from nowhere gave Hermione the distinct impression that the place was alive.

"You wanted me to talk you into this, you have been letting me talk you into things for 12 years now, you are not so innocent Hermione Granger." Harry said as he smiled at someone behind her. "Hey Ron!"

Hermione turn stood and greeted the redhead with a hug and a smile. Now that the quidditch season was over he would be home a lot more, which was nice, she hated that the three of them didn't have as much time for each other anymore. It was the one drawback to growing up.

"So are you going to dance with me this evening?" Ron asked as Hermione pulled out of his embrace.

"I thought you hated to dance."

"I said I couldn't dance, and that no longer matters. I find that when you are Ronald Weasley, keeper for the Chudley cannons, it doesn't matter what I do, they still love me."

Harry and Hermione took turns rolling their eyes before the three of them began to laugh. Just then Hermione spotted a group of young witches pointing and making their way over. "Incoming!" she announced. Taking this as her cue for an exit she made her way to the bar.

After ordering her drink, Hermione took time to observe her two boys. They had both grown up to be very fine men and she was proud of them both. Following the defeat of Voldemort, the three of them had taken a much needed vacation and then returned to wizarding England to finish their studies. Harry was now one of the top Aurors in England and was often called to other parts of the world to assist in investigations. Hermione was happy for Ron as well; he had been recognized as a war hero in his own right and had gone on to become a keeper for the Chudley Canons, his favorite team. He had finally escaped the shadows of Harry and was basking in his own limelight. She loved them both and was happy that their friendship had carried on into their adult years.

"So what are you drinking?" an attractive wizard sitting next to her asked. Hermione was not unattractive by any means, but she was always surprised when she received male attention. Up until recently she hadn't really the time for a relationship. Sure, she had been in a few relationships, but found that after awhile, most men left claiming they could never be Harry or Ron. Didn't they understand that she didn't want that, she already had them; she wanted something different from her boyfriend.

"I'm not really sure; I am not much of a drinker. I just have the bartender surprise me."

"Well why don't we get you another surprise." He said with a wink. "You're Hermione Granger aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, and you would be…"

"Oh I am sorry, the name is Patrick." He replied as he offered her his hand. Hermione subtly gave him the once over and decided that with his athletic build, dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, Patrick wasn't a bad looking fellow. They struck up a conversation and he ordered a couple of more drinks. The evening was going great until an inebriated Patrick ruined the moment.

"I have never been with a muggle born before, is it true that you guys are wild in the sack?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione was outraged. Sure since the war she hadn't really had to deal with outright prejudices, however she was finding that it was much more unnerving to deal with the stereotypes that were associated with her being muggle born. She stood to leave, but before she could escape, Patrick grabbed her hand.

"Come on; don't get offended, I was just asking a question."

"Well it was a very stupid question, now if you would be kind enough to remove your hand." She started looking around the room for her boys, unfortunately, they were across the bar. She was going to have to get out of this one herself. Patrick's grip had now tightened around her arm and he showed no signs of loosening up. "Let go of me" she said in a low growl.

"Oh, don't be like that, I know what you want."

"I believe she wants you to let go of her arm." Hermione turned and locked eyes with two pools of liquid steel. "I think it would be best if you were to grant her her wish." He said as he turned away from Hermione and stared the other wizard down. Patrick knew when he was defeated and let go of her. He mumbled his apologies and stumbled away. Hermione was dumbstruck as she regarded her high school adversary.Did Draco Malfoy really just rescue her?

In their seventh year, a few months before the battle, Draco made it clear that he was not a follower of Voldemort. Don't get it wrong, he made it clear that he wasn't following that old coot or potty into battle either. Draco had wanted only one thing, respect, he had lost it after his father had gone to prison, and he had worked extremely hard to get it back. The diligence he had put into his work could only be outdone by the beauty in front of him. After the war, the Malfoy assets were frozen, and after the conviction of both of his parents, he was left virtually penniless. His friends had deserted him and he was alone. With the small amount of money that he did have left, he started a small investment firm. It was then that he realized that blood didn't matter, the friends he had acquired made him realize that everyone, pure of blood or not, was just working to get by. In three years, his small firm had become one of the largest in wizarding Europe, and Draco was back on top again, only this time with a different outlook on life.

"I believe the term is thank you."

"Thank you" she managed to say, still a little shocked.

"No problem, that guy is a jerk; he is in her all the time harassing young witches. I can't stand him."

"How come you helped me?"

"I would have done it for anyone."

"Not me."

"I just did."

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't"

"You hate me."

"Correction, hated. You were a stuck up, prissy know it all."

"That's not the reason."

"Oh, that…well I like to say that I was just a little misguided back then, besides that was school, aren't we grown-ups now?"

"I guess I see your point." Hermione replied after a moment. Although she hadn't seen Draco since graduation, she had heard about his transformation. She still had no intentions of starting a friendship with this new Draco no matter how cute he was. _What? _

"So, why don't I buy you a drink..." seeing she was about to protest, he quickly added, "You know like an I'm sorry I was an ass, lets put the past behind us drink?"

"I don't know I should really find Ron and Harry".

"They look kind of busy to me." He said nodding his head in the direction behind her. She turned to see her two best friends faces firmly attached to some young witch.

"So it seems they are." She said with a smile. Hermione turned to Draco and in a serious tone replied, "I will accept your drink Draco, but no funny business."

Having received their drinks, the two set off to find a table that wasn't occupied so they could talk. Hermione was surprised that the two of them were hitting it off so well. They talked about everything, their jobs, their hobbies, their dreams, they actually had quite a bit in common, including the fact that they were both single. It was amazing what a few years of maturity could do for a guy. Soon Hermione found that the new Draco was quite nice, charming even.

"It's too bad you were such a pompous ass in school, you were pretty cute." She wasn't drunk; Hermione had never been one to bite her tongue, why would she start now.

"You thought I was cute huh?" Draco asked with a smile. He was really happy that he had decided to talk to Hermione. He had never hit it off so well with a woman before. She was smart, funny, determined, and beautiful. He had always felt bad for the way he had treated her in school and had even come close to finding her to apologize a few times.

"Oh come on, YOU thought you were cute. You probably still do." They both laughed at the comment.

"Well you aren't so bad yourself you know, even in your prim attire. I would love to see you in something else"

"Oh let me guess, you bed right, you are going to have to try harder than that." Hermione said with an arched eyebrow.

"I meant clothes, you know something casual, but now that I know that's an option…" Hermione blushed, she hadn't meant her comment to come across like that.

"I only meant…" she couldn't finish her comment however; Draco's soft lips had just found their way to her perfect pout. It was a short, sweet kiss that left Hermione speechless for a moment, in that moment; Draco took the time to whisper in her ear.

"Let me take you to dinner next week."

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked as she pulled out to look him in the eye. She was having a great time with Draco, but she hadn't expected him to ask her out.

"You're the one that told me I would have to try harder if I was going to get you in bed; I figure taking you to dinner is a nice start." He said with a flirtatious smile. "No, I really have enjoyed our time together this evening, and I find myself attracted to you, I was assuming you felt the same?"

"Well there is an attraction, but…"

"No buts, let me take you to dinner next week, you aren't going to make me beg are you?"

"No…"

"Good, how about Wednesday at seven." Draco said before she could protest anymore, it was a tactic he had used with indecisive clients; don't give them the chance to say no. Hermione knew what he had done, but decided to let it go. She was having fun with him; it was obvious that the animosity they had had for one another had dissolved with age. There was no harm in going out with Draco Malfoy.

"Alright Draco, that sounds okay to me."

"Great!" Draco's face lit up the moment she accepted the offer. Hermione was defiantly unlike any of the women he had dated in the past. He was thankful that she had given him a chance and would have to work hard to impress her.

"There you are Mon!" Harry said as he neared the table with Ron in tow. It wasn't until they reached the table that they recognized who she was sitting with. Hermione and Draco were met looks surprise before the sly grins crept across the two boy's faces. Ron was the first to speak.

"So here we are thinking that you had left and we find you cuddled up at a dark table with Malfoy here. Hello Draco." Now one might wonder why Ron hadn't immediately made a scene upon the discovery of his best friend in the clutches of Draco Malfoy. It was a well know fact that Draco had helped Fred and George go from one shop in diagon alley to over 150 shops world wide. Fred and George were now a wizard household name. In fact Draco considered Fred and George to be pretty good friends, thus eliminating any contempt the two had held for each other. Harry didn't see the point in harboring any spite with anyone once the war was over. He now just wanted to get on with his life.

"Hello Ron, hello Harry."

Harry nodded and extended his hand. "So what are you guys up to, getting along I hope?"

"Getting along great, in fact, Hermione just agreed to let me take her to dinner next week." Upon his announcement, Hermione blushed deeply. She knew that things were ok between the four of them, but part of her could help but feel like she had betrayed Ron and Harry in the smallest way.

"Well you better take her somewhere nice, you might not get her out again, getting her to come here tonight was like pulling teeth." Harry said giving Hermione the silent reassurance that he was not angry.

"That's our Hermione though, all work and no play." Ron teased.

"Someone has to keep you two in line" she said in defense.

"That's right and it's our job to make sure you let loose every once in awhile. Anyways, its late, we are leaving, are you coming or should we call you tomorrow." Ron asked with a huge smile.

"I am coming, just give me a minute ok."

"Not a problem, bye Draco." Ron said.

"We will just be outside. See you Draco" Harry said. The two of them made their way to the door so they could give their friend some privacy, both of them thinking that it would be funny if Draco turned out to be just the thing Hermione needed.

"So should I floo you" Draco asked after the boys were out of earshot?

"Ya, I would like that." She replied with a smile.


	2. Second Thoughts

**I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter, I don't own these characters. **

**Chapter Two**-

Hermione was pacing. What on earth had she possibly been thinking when she had agreed to go out with Malfoy. MALFOY! Sure, she had enjoyed herself at the club, but was a few hours of talking supposed to make up for the fact that he had made most of her young life miserable? The inner struggle that she was faced with was more like a battle. Hermione had grown up, she too had been affected by the war, but she hadn't really changed too much. She still possessed that unquenchable thirst for knowledge and fiery Gryffindor spirit. Smiling internally, she pushed the thought of standing him up out of her head. Hermione wasn't the spiteful type, no matter how funny the thought was. What she couldn't understand was why Draco was so interested in her now. This was the question that kept running through her head, wasn't this the same guy who had wished death upon her numerous times? Wasn't this the guy who at one point found her mere existence an atrocity? Was she really expected to forgive him? It was different for Harry, and even for Ron, they pain Malfoy had caused her was something that neither of them could truly understand. Their reasons for disliking Malfoy had been different than her own; her reasons were on a much deeper, personal level.

Still, Hermione had always prided her ability to be the bigger person, and if Malfoy really was the person than everyone claimed he was, why shouldn't she give him a chance? She slowly calmed as logic took over. Of course these feeling would rise in her, she hadn't seen this guy in five years, none of which had been particularly friendly. She had never had the opportunity for closure. Well now was the perfect chance. If anything it would be good to know that she had forgiven and that these feelings could finally be laid to rest.

As always, as soon as one internal conflict was solved, another quickly presented itself. Hermione only had a few hours to get ready for this date and had no idea what to wear. She had been on plenty of dates, but she had never really gone out of her way to impress someone. Not that she wanted to go out of her way to impress Draco, but something in her wanted to look just right for this evening, and nothing she had was going to suffice. She headed over her fireplace and grabbed some floo powder.

"Ginny Longbottom's" she yelled.

--------

It wasn't until her fifth year that Ginny had begun to really notice Neville Longbottom. After the battle at the department of mysteries, she had begun to see him in a new light. They had started talking after that and soon discovered that they had a lot in common. Neville was sweet and gentle, and as he got older, it became more and more apparent as to why he had been sorted into Gryffindor. It was only natural that the two fell for each other and everyone was happy for them, even Ron. Outsiders always said that they had found the companionship in each other that they couldn't get from the golden trio. Yes they were all close and after the DoM, they had grown even closer, but no one had ever really cracked through the impenetrable force that was the golden trio's friendship. Not that anyone complained, Neville and Ginny were happy together.

During the final battle, Neville succeeded in avenging his parents. He had managed to subdue LaStrange, but not before she hit him with a curse he had not heard of before. After being thoroughly checked out by Pomphrey, he was sent on his way with presumably nothing wrong with him. It wasn't until after their honeymoon one year later that him and Ginny begun to notice that something was wrong. No matter what he tried, Neville seemed to get more exhausted by the day, and he started to have random bouts of pain. Ginny apperated them to St. Mungo's after a particularly bad evening and it was then that they found out about the curse that LaStrange had used. Hermione had been on the research team that handled his case and had insisted that she be the one to tell her dear friends what they had found out.

"It's called Adsterno Acuo Cacoethes, it's a powerful dark spell that lies dormant in the victim for an undeterminable amount of time…there is no counter curse. I am so sorry."

The curse was something like a cancer and would slowly spread throughout his body until it eventually killed him. There was nothing that could be done, but Hermione had promised the young couple that she would work diligently to find a counter-curse. Neville had been given four months, at best, to live. However, he was a very determined young man, and he was determined to be there to look upon his unborn child's face. It was only the week before that they had learned Ginny was pregnant. He surprised them all, well all of them except Ginny, and was he there for the birth of his son Franklin William Longbottom (the Wesley's had lost Bill in the war). It was shortly after little Frank celebrated his first birthday that Neville finally succumbed to the curse, but he had died a happy and content man. He had loved his wife with all of his heart, he had a beautiful young son, and he had triumphed over evil despite the consequences.

Many wondered how it was that Ginny was holding up, she almost seemed to be in denial. Ron worried that she would be overwhelmed with the death of her husband and suddenly having to raise a child on her own and attempted to get her to move in with him or at least back to the burrow. Ginny had just insisted that she would be fine and that she was not moving out of her home. About a week after the funeral, LaStrange was administered the dementor's kiss. Hermione escorted a silent Ginny home after the ordeal. Hermione let her only female friend rest in the living room while she tidied up, Molly had young Frank for the weekend, she was about to leave when…

"It didn't help" Ginny mumbled.

"What did you say honey?"

"I said it didn't help, I thought…I thought that watching her today, that it would help, but it didn't. He's still gone, he's still not coming back, he's not coming back." The look of realization that crossed Ginny's face as she said those words showed that the reality of her situation had hit her and she broke down. Ginny cried for many things that night, for the loss of her husband, for the years he would miss with their child, for the loss of her brothers, for Harry, and for herself. She cried and Hermione held her in her arms and cried with her. The two sat in the living room holding each other for what seemed like hours until the tears came no more. Hermione helped Ginny to her room and waited until the redhead was asleep before apperating home exhausted.

----

"Oh my, you startled me Hermione" Ginny gasped. After Neville's death the two had become even closer and hung out on a regular basis. Not ready to even face the possibility of dating herself, she instead became involved in Hermione's love life or lack of. It made her feel nice to help out her friend, she had begun to worry that Hermione might never find someone. When Fred and George had informed her that Hermione had accepted a date with Draco Malfoy, she had nearly choked on her pumpkin juice. Those were the last two names one expected to hear in the same sentence, especially a sentence including the word date.

"Ginny, you have got to help me, I have got two hours until this miserable date and I am a wreck. I have no idea what to wear, I don't even want to talk about my hair, and I can't for the life of me figure out why I am so nervous. Why the hell am I so nervous?"

"Come on let's get you fixed up, everything is going to be fine, just calm down before you wake Frank" Ginny said as she led a nervous Hermione to her room. "Now first things first, what to wear…"

----

Draco sat in his office with Justin Cropper. Justin, as he preferred to be called, was a few years older than Draco and was his closest friend. The two had met shortly after Draco had learned that the Ministry only left him pretty much penniless and he was deserted by his childhood friends. Justin had let Draco rent a room from him and it was then that he had learned that Justin had been in Ravenclaw and had graduated a few years ahead of Draco. Justin never looked down on Draco and soon became a trusted confidant. Draco was free to be himself, even if he didn't quite know who that was yet. He had been surprised upon finding out that Justin was a muggle born, he had figured he was at least a half blood. Justin had always been so kind to him, maybe the way he had been raised was wrong. It was Justin's friendship and patience that helped Draco change the way he thought, and over the years, the old Draco had pretty much disappeared as the new Draco emerged.

It was this new Draco that was ranting to his friend seated in his office just a few hours before his date with Hermione. The new Draco was nervous that Hermione would never truly accept him, he had done too much to her in the past and no one was_ that _forgiving. She was going to stand him up, he just knew it and he deserved it. And if she actually showed up, what was he going to do? Hermione was the one woman he knew would never fall for his charms, what was he supposed to talk about. Maybe he should just cancel.

"That is non-sense Draco. One, if she didn't want to go, she wouldn't have said yes, Hermione doesn't strike me as the type to back out of something. Two, IF she changes her mind, than obviously it wasn't meant to be and it's her loss."

"Her loss?" Replied Draco with a bewildered look upon his face.

"Yes, her loss, it means she gets to miss out on the opportunity to really know you" Justin said playing to Draco's ego, some things never change.

"It is her loss isn't it," he said taking the bait, "I am a great person and I HAVE changed, if she doesn't see that, then she can sod off." Draco apperated to his home to get himself ready for his date.


	3. Author note

First, I wanted to let those of you reading my story that I am really thankful for the positive reviews that I have received, I really enjoy writing this story. Please forgive me for not updating with the third chapter before the weekend. I am celebrating my birthday and have many people from out of town here to visit. It's a little hectic and trying to concentrate on the story the way I would like to just isn't possible right now. I am sorry, but, I do promise that I will update on Monday. I will try to do two chapters, however, I can not garuntee it. You do have my word that chapter three will be up by 4/18/05. Have a wonderful weekend!

Ariesgrl


	4. First Date

A/N: Sorry about the delay, I couldn't log on yesterday.

Chapter Three- First Date

Draco stood at the bar, admiring his date from afar. Never before had he seen a woman look so beautiful. Hermione had arrived before him and was seated at the special table overlooking London he had requested. Her crimson cocktail dress was simple yet elegant, very much like Hermione herself. If she wore makeup, you couldn't tell, her inner beauty just seemed to radiate throughout her presence, making her that much more beautiful in his eyes. Her hair fell in loose curls, framing her face perfectly. She was simply stunning and Draco realized that he was not the only one admiring the young witch. Part of him was a little surprised that she had decided to come and a rush of nervousness crept upon him. _Just don't screw this up_ he thought to himself as he made his was over to the table.

He was late, well he was only 15 minutes late, but she was still annoyed, Hermione was always a prompt woman. His tardiness was only part of the problem, she was annoyed with herself. Confidence was something that Hermione never lacked and yet fear managed to sneak in with every moment that Draco was late. What if he decided not to come, what if it was a sick joke? With the last thought the fear turned to anger. How dare he stand her up, he was still the same arrogant little jerk he had been in school. _Wait a minute, get a grip on yourself; it has only been 15 minutes, why are you getting so worked up?_ Hermione immediately began to calm herself; it was only then that she noticed Draco approaching the table in what looked like a muggle suit. _What?_ She watched as he approached her with the cool confidence only Draco Malfoy could possess. She noticed the smirk dance upon his lips as he caught her checking him out, and she instantly blushed.

"I am sorry that I am late, I was admiring the most beautiful thing I have seen in awhile and lost track of the time" he said with a smile as he slid into the booth.

"And what was that" she asked curious as to what could have caught the wizards attention?

"You," he replied, "I arrived shortly after you were seated, you look magnificent." His comment was immediately rewarded with her beautiful smile.

"Thank you, you are in a muggle suit that is something I never thought I would see you in. It looks very nice on you."

"Well I figured that you might come in muggle clothing so I figured I might as well too. Muggle clothing isn't so bad; some of it is down right nice."

"How long have you been wearing muggle clothing?"

"I don't wear them a lot, but I have a few suits and casual items. They are nice to have when I am visiting some of my friend's family."

"Well I like it; you should do it more often."

"So should you, that dress is amazing" Draco said as he looked into her eyes. A slow blush crept across Hermione's cheeks as a small smile graced her mouth.

"You are making me blush, lets change the subject" she replied. Hermione never was used to receiving compliments, whenever anyone did so she could help but feel a little embarrassed.

"Alright," he said with a smile, "why don't you tell me what you are currently researching.

The two talked easily throughout dinner about many things, not once was the conversation awkward or forced. They talked of previous relationships and offered each other insight as to what may have gone wrong. Hermione talked of what it was like being friends with Harry and Ron and the attention that came with the friendship. Draco talked about some of the life lessons he had learned from his friend Justin and his family. They talked of favorite foods and most embarrassing moments, and soon they noticed that they were the last people in the restaurant. A little reluctant to end the date, Draco franticly racked his brain for an idea.

"So it's a lovely night and I only live about a mile away. Do you want to walk me home," Hermione asked with a renewed sense of confidence.

"That would be nice" Draco replied once again amazed at the witch in front of him. He stood and offered his hand to help her out of the booth. Unfortunately he underestimated his own strength and pulled her just a tad to hard causing her to be tugged right into him. He embarrassed her to keep them from both falling. After catching her eye, the two just stood there in each others arms until Hermione smiled, backed away and began to straighten out her dress. Draco helped her into her Jacket then escorted her outside into the warm spring night.

It was a beautiful night for a walk, the sky was clear and the half moon was accompanied by millions of stars. The two walked slowly side by side admiring things in the shop windows and people watching. Hermione was unaware of when her had had been enclosed by his, but she noticed it now, and she was surprised at how right it felt. She was really enjoying her evening and for the first time in years, she hated the fact that she had work to do in the morning. It wasn't that she wanted to sleep with him, it was just the date had been perfect and perfection is something that should never have to end. Draco had been the perfect gentleman, and he was just so easy to get along with. That's was the weird thing to her, how funny would it be to use a time turner, go back to her 4th year and tell her younger self that she had just had the most amazing date with her worst enemy. Of course she wouldn't do it, but it was a funny idea, young Hermione would probably have an aneurism. Yet, here she was, on a date with Draco Malfoy, and it had been wonderful so far. In fact, the date was going so well, she didn't even noticed that they had passed her house and were now approaching the park in her neighborhood.

"So how much longer until we reach your home" Draco asked secretly hoping that they had miles more to walk?

"Oh my! You aren't going to believe this but we already passed it."

"You are kidding me right?" He asked with a grin.

"I am so embarrassed" she replied as she stopped under a street light to get her bearings.

" Don't be, I was kind of hoping that we still had a while to go" Draco admitted.

"You were?"

"I still am. I am having a wonderful time and I hate the fact that the night has to end soon" he said as he took a step closer to her.

"I know what you mean" she said as leaned in closer to him, took his other hand into her free one.

She subconsciously bit her lower lip in anticipation. His arms slowly encircled her waist, closing the distance between them and his lips descended upon hers in a chaste kiss. Upon opening his eyes, he was greeted with the most beautiful smile and he was instantly on her mouth again. Dizzying, that was the best way that Hermione's logical brain could explain what she felt as she kissed Draco that evening. The second kiss wasn't much more than the first, but the affect it had on her was enough to make her knees go weak for the slightest of instants. _WOW,_ she thought as their lips parted and Draco's forehead rested on hers. Ending the night just became that much harder. But, it had to be done, she needed to work in the morning, and so did Draco, there was nothing else that could make this evening anymore perfect. And so, it was with a reluctant heart that she pulled out of his embrace.

"We have to go, tomorrow we must be adults" she told him quietly.

"I know," he replied taking her hand in his once again, "let me get you home." The two walked in silence for two blocks before reaching Hermione's flat.

"I had a wonderful evening, thank you Draco" she said as she turned to face him after unlocking her door.

"I did too, I want to see you again" Draco replied not even caring if he sounded a little desperate.

"Friday?"

"Sounds great" he replied as he looked into her eyes and pulled her in for one last kiss. Draco left her home that even happy with that last picture of Hermione before she shut her door. It was truly the most radiant smile he had ever seen. Of coarse he was completely unaware of the goofy grin that plastered itself to his own face. It didn't matter anyways, Hermione had agreed to go out with him again, and he was a very happy wizard.

A/N: First I wanted to thank everyone for the great reviews again, and also thank you for the birthday wishes. I am sorry if this chapter is a little short. I hope it didn't disappoint you, I hate waiting all weekend for a chapter just to be let down. Well every one have a wonderful day.


End file.
